1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a greatly improved dental restoration method making use of asthetically pleasing fired porcelain restoration pieces such as inlays, onlays or crown overlays. More particularly, this concern with such a method wherein only a minimum amount of the original tooth structure is disturbed or removed, while nevertheless creating a restoration which is permanent and has a strength approaching that of the natural tooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Restorative dentistry has been practiced for decades, and as a consequence a wide of variety of procedures and materials have been employed. To give but one example, for many years gold was the material of choice for full crown restorations, whereas other alloys have typically been used in the context of inlays and onlays. While such materials generally exhibit good wear characteristics, they are deficient in a number of respects. Thus, these materials do not give the most pleasing visual effect in the mouth of the patient, and therefore are deemed deficient. Moreover, the coefficient of expansion of such metallic materials is obviously greatly different than that of the natural tooth structure, and this can lead to significant problems.
In addition to metallic restorations, attempts have been made in the past to make use of synthetic resin materials, various ceramics and porcelains. Here again though, these techniques have not met with a great deal of success. One problem typically encountered is the fact that the strength of the restored tooth is significantly less than that of the original tooth structure, and as a consequence the restoration can rather easily be broken or detached from the underlying tooth structure. Further, in some instances where attempts were made to use ceramics or porcelains, the attaching adhesive employed was subject to erosion in the moist conditions of the mouth, and this led in early failures of the restorations.
Another common problem with prior dental restoration techniques stems from the fact that, for purposes of attachment, it has been necessary to remove a substantial fraction of the original tooth structure. This is particularly the case for crown overlays, where typically only a relatively small stub of the original tooth structure is maintained. These procedures violate a cardinal principle of restorative dentistry, i.e., that only this minimum amount of original tooth structure should be disturbed in order to accomodate the desired restoration.
In light of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a decided need in the art for a dental restoration method which combines the goals of minimum tooth structure removal with a strong, permanent restoration and a pleasing final appearance for the patient.